Das Phoenixkind
by Professor Severus Snape
Summary: Professor Severus Snape wird von Voldemort als Spion des Phoenixordens enttarnt und nun muss Severus die Strafe ertragen. Wird er Hogwarts jemals wieder sehen oder wird er für immer das zeitliche segnen? Hoffe auf ein paar FBs!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Leute,  
ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich einfach Mal eine Story von mir poste, die ich vor kurzem angefangen habe. Es ist meine erste und cih hoffe auf ein paar nette Kommis.

* * *

**Declaimer:** Keiner der vorkommenden Personen gehört mir und cih verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen. Sie gehören alle J.K. Rowling

Summary: Professor Severus Snape wird von Voldemort als Spion des Phoenixordens entdeckt und muss nun mit den Konsequenzen leben. Wird er die Schule noch ienmal wieder sehen oder hat er das Schloss das letzte Mal gesehen?

* * *

**Das Phoenixkind**

Severus Snape stand Mitten im Kreis der Todesser und Voldemort stand direkt vor ihm.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mich einmal betrügen würdest, Snape. Wie konntest du es wagen, dich gegen mich zustellen?", sagte Voldemort in einem scharfen Ton.

Severus erwiderte darauf nichts und starrte Voldemort voller Hass in die Augen.Er würde vor Voldemort sicher nicht Schwäche zeigen. So wollte er sich dann doch nicht von ihm erniedrigen lassen.

„Du weißt, was mit Verrätern passiert?", fragte Voldemort aber Snape reagierte nicht darauf.

"Antworte mir gefälligst wenn ich mit dir rede!", schrie der Dunkle Lord aufgebracht.

Doch Severus starrte dem Schwarzmagier nur mit Hasserfüllten Augen an. Wie versteinert stand er vor dem mächstigen Zauberer. In Gedanken war er bei Albus. Seinen besten und einzigen Freund. Wie sehr er in doch enttäuscht hatte. Aber es war jetzt eh zu spät. Aus den AUgenwinkeln beobachtete Snape die anderen Todesser. Auch durch ihre Masken konnte er erkennen, dass sie sich gegenseitig angrinsten und es ihnen gefiel was sie dort sahen. Sie schienen sich schon auf das kommende Spektakel freuen. Aber er wollte ihnen nicht diesen Gefallen tun und so versuchte er standhaft zu bleiben.

Zornig trat Voldemort ein paar Schritte von dem Verräter weg und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Der Dunkle Lord war wütend. Unendlich wütend. Snape konnte förmlich sehen wie der Dunkle Lord sich an seinen Zauberstab klammerte.

„Ich habe einen neuen Zauberspruch gefunden. Ich denke, dass ich ihn anwenden werde. Du musst dich geehrt fühlen, denn du bist der erste."

Voldemort konzentrierte sich und rief anschließend: „Humanum explorum!"

Augenblicklich schoss aus Voldemorts Zauberstab ein schwarzer Lichtstrahl, welcher Severus mitten auf der Brust traf.

Severus wollte vor Schmerzen aufschreiben aber er wollte nicht den anderen Todessern diesen Gefallen tun.Er wurde in das schwarzes Licht eingehüllt. Voldemort beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Wie schön doch der Anblick des Todes war.

Nach wenigen Minuten nahm das schwarze Licht nahm zu. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und das Licht verschwand.

Die Todesser starrten auf den Punkt, wo vor kurzen noch Severus Snape gestanden hatte. Aber dort war er nicht mehr. Zurück blieb nur ein Haufen Asche.

„Ihr habt gesehen, was passieren wird, wenn man mich betrügt. Der Verräter ist Tod. Ihr könnt gehen. Wir haben nichts Weiteres zu besprechen.", sagte Voldemort und apparierte weg.

Nach und nach verschwanden auch die Todesser und wenig später war nur noch Stille auf der Waldlichtung.

Wie aus dem nichts erschien eine Windböe, welche die Blätter auf dem Waldboden umherwirbelte. Aber nicht nur die Blätter wurden umhergewirbelt sondern ein wenig von der Asche wurde zur Seite geweht.

* * *

**to be continued**

Hoffe auf nettes Feedback von euch!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** Ich verwende ein paar Dinge die bei Chamred vorkommen. Diese gehören auch nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Aber auch die vorkommenden Perosnen gehören nicht mir, sondern alle J.K. Rowling.

**Erklärung:** Wenn euch ein paar Kräfte bekannt vorkommen, dann kann das daran liegen, dass sie bei Charmed vorkommen.

* * *

Hagrid marschierte mit seinem Hund Fang durch den Wald und hielt Ausschau nach etwas ungewöhnlichem. Man konnte ja nie wissen, welche Kreaturen sich wieder einmal im Wald aufhielten und was diese wieder anstellten.

Doch plötzlich blieb Fang stehen und hob seine Nase in die Luft. Er witterte etwas. Dann lief er, was sonderlich ungewöhnlich war, auf eine Waldlichtung zu.

„Fang! Komm auf der Stelle her! Was ist denn los?Das macht er doch sonst nicht."

Hagrid folgte seinem Hund und trat wenig später auf eine Waldlichtung. Er blickte sich um und sah seinen Hund über etwas gebeugt.

Vorsichtig trat Hagrid zu seinem Hund und schaute nach unten auf dem Boden. Dort lag ein kleiner Junge. Er schien in etwas zu liegen, das Asche ähnelte.

„Gut gemacht Fang." Hagrid tätschelte seinen Hund. Was macht ein kleiner Junge im Wald? Und warum liegt er in Asche?

Verwundert hob Hagrid den kleinen Jungen vorsichtig auf und zog aus seiner Tasche ein übergroßes Taschentuch heraus. Er wickelte den Jungen darin ein und ging so schnell er konnte zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

Nach circa einer halben Stunde war Hagrid in der Schule angekommen und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Krankenflügel. 

Dort wurde er von Madame Pomfrey begrüßt.

„Guten Abend Hagrid. Was machst du denn noch so spät hier?"

„Hallo Poppy. Ich war gerade im Wald und haben diesen kleinen Jungen dort gefunden.", antwortete Hagrid und legte den keinen Jungen auf das Bett.

„Wer ist das Hagrid?", fragte Poppy und begann den Kleinen zu untersuchen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wie schon gesagt habe ich ihn im Wald gefunden.", antwortete Hagrid.

Poppy nickte. „Kannst du bitte Albus holen gehen?"

Hagrid nickte und ging aus dem Krankenflügel.

Poppy untersuchte ihn weiter und verließ wenig später den kleinen Jungen und kam mit zwei kleinen Phiolen wieder.

Mittels einer Spritze verabreichte sie ihm die Flüssigkeiten.

Kurz darauf kam auch Hagrid mit Professor Dumbledore im Schlepptau wieder.

„Wie geht es ihm, Poppy?", fragte Albus. Der Schulleiter musterte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen besorgt.

„Er hat sehr viel Energie verloren und einige Brandwunden aber ansonsten geht es ihm gut."

„Wie alt würdest du in schätzen?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen. Ich schätze er ist so ungefähr sechs Jahre alt, obwohl er für das Alter eigentlich viel zu klein ist.", meinte Poppy und schaute auf den Jungen.

Albus nickte und wandte sich zu Hagrid. „Wie genau hast du ihn vorgefunden?"

„Der Kleine lag mitten in einem Haufen Asche.", antwortete Hagrid.

„Wir lassen den kleinen Mann am besten schlafen.", sagte Albus und die drei verließen den Raum.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte der Junge schon früh auf. Verwundert schaute er sich um aber konnte nicht erkennen wo er war. Wo war er? Hoffentlich würden seine Eltern nicht wütend auf ihn sein, wenn sie mitgekommen, dass er nicht zu Hause war. 

Leise hüpfte er vom Bett und lief zur Tür. Er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen aber er kam nicht an die Klinke heran.

Er hüpfte ein paar Mal, um so an die klinke ran zu kommen aber schaffte es nicht. Der kleine Junge schien sich zu konzentrieren und hob seine beiden kleinen Arme in die Höhe. Plötzlich fing der Junge an in der Luft zu schweben. Er schwebte so hoch, dass er problemlos an die Klinke heran kam.

Die Tür öffnete sich ein wenig und der kleine Junge levitierte sich zurück auf den Boden.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und schaute um die Ecke. Als er niemanden dort sah tapste er nach draußen. Ihm wurde kalt deswegen wollte er wieder rein gehen aber als er sich umdrehte stand plötzlich Professor Dumbledore hinter ihm.

Der kleine Junge bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und wollte davon rennen aber Madame Pomfrey versperrte ihm den Weg.

Der Kleine schaute abwechselnd von einer Person zur andern. Er wünschte sich einfach nur wieder in sein Bett und plötzlich wurde der Junge in ein blaues Licht gehüllt.

Als das Licht verschwunden war, war auch der Kleine verschwunden.

Die Krankenschwester und der Schulleiter schauten sich verwirrt an. Wie hatte er das geschafft?

„Was war das, Albus?", fragte Poppy erstaunt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Komm, wir gucken erst einmal im Krankenflügel nach. Vielleicht ist er ja dort.", meinte Albus und die beiden gingen in den Raum.

Dort sahen sie den verängstigen Jungen auf seinem Bett sitzen.

Albus trat zu ihm heran, während Poppy sich im Hintergrund hielt.

„Hallo. Ich bin Professor Dumbledore. Und wer bist du?", fragte Albus freundlich.

„Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin. Es tut mir leid.", sagte der Junge. Wieso konnte r sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern? Was war geschehen und warum waren seine Eltern nicht hier? Aber im Geheimen hoffte er, dass seine Eltern nicht kommen würden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er seine Eltern nicht wirklich mögen würde.

„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Wie willst du denn genannt werden?", fragte Albus.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Severus. Das ist ein cooler Name."

Albus schaute den Kleinen an und sagte dann: „Gut, dann werden wir dich ab sofort Severus nennen. Was war das eben? Wie hast du dich denn hier einfach rein appariert?"

„Das war kein apparieren. Ich habe mich hier rein gebeamt bzw. ich bin georbt.", sagte Severus.

„Und wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Albus weiter.

„Ich muss mich einfach auf einen bestimmten Ort konzentrieren und dann beame ich mich automatisch dort hin.", erklärte Severus.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte Albus.

„Ich bin 5 ein halb. Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?", fragte Severus.

„Du bist hier in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Hier fangen alle elfjährigen Hexen und Zauberer ihr erstes Schuljahr an und lernen alles über die Magie.", antwortete Albus und sah wie der Junge große Augen machte. „Wow", sagte Severus nur.

„Aber im Moment sind Ferien und die Schüler sind zu Hause bei ihren Familien. Weißt du denn wo deine Familie ist?", fragte Albus.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nichts mehr. Weder wer meine Eltern sind noch wer ich wirklich bin."

„Woher weißt du dann, was du gerade eben gemacht hast?", fragte Albus.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Es kommt mir einfach so in den Sinn."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Du kannst auf jeden Fall vorerst hier bleiben. Wir werden uns um dich kümmern.", sagte Albus lächelnd.

Mit diesen Worten fing Severus an zu strahlen. „Danke, Professor."

„Soll ich dir ein wenig die Schule zeigen?", fragte Albus und Severus nickte.

Er sprang vom Bett und folgte dem Schulleiter aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Also, der Raum dort war der Krankenflügel und wenn du hier lang gehst kommst du zu Bücherei und zu den Klassenräumen. Ich zeig dir erst einmal die Bücherei.", erklärte Albus und die beiden gingen den Gang entlang.

Wenig später erreichten sie die Bibliothek und betraten diese.

Als Severus die Bibliothek sah, fing er an zu staunen und machte große Augen.

„Das sind aber viele Bücher.", meinte Severus.

Albus nickte. „In der Tat. Aber du darfst nicht alle davon lesen. Denn diese Bücher dort stehen in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Diese Bücher sind verboten und keiner darf sie lesen."

Sie gingen durch die Bücherreihen und kamen anschließend zu Miss Pince.

„Dies hier ist Miss Pince. Sie ist die Bibliothekarin. Wenn du dir ein Buch ausleihen möchtest, dann geh einfach zu ihr und frag sie. Sie wird dir bestimmt helfen.", erklärte Albus.

„Miss Pince, das hier ist Severus. Er wird einige Zeit unser Gast sein. Wenn er irgendein Buch haben möchte, dann geben Sie es ihm bitte.", sagte Albus zu Miss Pince.

Diese nickte und schauten den Kleinen an. „Severus?", fragte miss Pince.

„Er möchte so genannt werden. Er kann sich nicht an seinen richtigen Namen erinnern.", erklärte Albus.

Miss Pince nickte und Albus verabschiedete sich von ihr. Albus und Severus gingen beide aus der Bibliothek und gingen zwei Stockwerke tiefer. Albus brachte den Kleinen zum Wasserspeier. Beide blieben davor stehen.

„Dies hier ist der Eingang zu meinem Büro. Wenn du irgendein Problem hast, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Das Passwort lautet Honigwabe. Viele der Eingänge hier in Hogwarts sind durch Passwörter geschützt. Wie zum Beispiel die Gemeinschaftsräume der verschiedenen Häuser.", erklärte Albus. Als er das fragende Gesicht des Jungen sah, fuhr er fort: „Wenn die Schüler ihr erstes Schuljahr beginnen, werden sie in vier verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Diese Häuser wurden nach den Gründern dieser Schule benannt. Und jedes Haus besitzt eine andere Charaktereigenschaft."

„Ich zeig dir mal die Große Halle.", sagte Albus und die beiden gingen die Treppe hinunter.

Sie betraten die Große Halle, wo sich im Moment noch niemand aufhielt.

„Hier in der Großen Halle kommen die Schüler und Lehrer zusammen um zu essen. Dort der Tisch ist der Lehrertisch. Die anderen hier sind Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.", erklärte Albus und zeigte auf jeden Tisch.

Anschließend verließen sie zusammen die Große Halle und blieben in der Mitte der Eingangshalle stehen. „Dort hinunter geht es zu den Kerkern. Dort findet der Unterricht für Zaubertränke statt.", sagte Albus.

„Was sind das für Gläser?", fragte Severus.

„Diese Gläser sind Stundengläser. Sie zeigen den aktuellen Punktestand der Häuser. Für jede richtige Antwort oder noble Taten bekommen die Schüler Punkte. Aber für jeden Regelverstoß werden Punkte abgezogen.", erklärte Albus.

„Ich denke, dass war's erst einmal, was du von der Schule wissen musst. Wenn du aber noch Fragen hast, kannst du jederzeit zu mir oder auch zu den anderen Lehrern gehen.", sagte Albus und Severus nickte.

Beide gingen wieder die Treppen hinauf zum Krankenflügel, wo Poppy schon auf sie sehnsüchtig wartete.

„Da seid ihr beiden endlich. Komm Severus, du legst dich wieder ins Bett und schläfst noch ein bisschen.", sagte Poppy.

Severus nickte und legte sich wieder in sein Bett, wo er auch augenblicklich einschlief.

* * *

**to be continued**

**_Danke für euer tolles Feedback!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hier geht es mit meinr Story weiter!!!!!!!!

Hoffe euch gefällt die Story!!!!

**Declaimer:** Wie immer gehört mir nichts aus der Story. Vielleciht nur die Idee ;-)

* * *

Am Nachmittag wurde eine kleine Konferenz angesetzt und fast alle Lehrer waren anwesend. Nur Professor Snape fehlte. 

„Wo bleibt denn Severus?", fragte Minerva McGonagall.

„Ich habe ihm eine Eule geschickt. Er müsste schon längst da sein.", meinte Albus, der ein wenig besorgt war. Wieso war er noch nicht da? Das sah Severus nicht ähnlich. Er kommt sonst doch nie zu spät. ODer er schrieb wenigstens eine kurze Nachricht, wenn er verhindert war.

„Vielleicht kommt er ja noch.", sagte Filius Flitwick.

„Sicherlich. Fangen wir einfach mal an. Hagrid hat gestern Nacht einen kleinen Jungen im Wald gefunden. Zurzeit ist er im Krankennflügel und schläft. Er kann sich an nichts erinnern und auch nicht wer er ist. Er will sich aber selbst Severus nennen. Warum weiß ich auch nicht. Er meinte nur, dass der Name cool sei.", erklärte Albus.

„Hast du denn schon mal im Ministerium nachgefragt, ob ein Junge vermisst wird?", fragte Minerva.

Albus nickte. „Ich habe heute Morgen bei einem Freund von mir nachgefragt aber er meinte, dass keine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben wurde. Ich habe beschlossen, den Jungen erst einmal hier zu behalten."

„Aber außergewöhnlich finde ich seine Reife.", meinte Poppy.

„Stimmt. Er ist zwar erst 5 Jahre alt aber schon ziemlich reif für sein Alter. Außerdem hat er eine besondere Fähigkeit. Er kann sich von einem Ort zum anderen beamen. Wir müssen nur darauf achten, dass er sich nicht auf einmal aus der Schule beamt.", sagte Albus.

„Wo soll der Junge denn bleiben?", fragte Minerva.

„Fürs erste kann er in meinem Quartier bleiben. Dort wird er am sicherten sein. Während des Schuljahrs kann er auch dort bleiben aber ich denke, dass er vielleicht an ein paar Unterrichtsstunden teilnehmen wird. Das kann ihm nicht schaden.", sagte Albus.

Albus entließ die Lehrer und sie verabschiedeten sich. Nur Albus und Poppy bleiben zurück.

"Was hast du Albus?", fragte Poppy.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass Severus sich nicht gemeldet hat.", antwortete Albus.

"Vielleicht kann er sich nicht melden.", sagte Poppy und Albus nickte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich mache mir immer zu viel Sorgen."

Poppy lächelte und beide gingen nach oben um nach Severus zu sehen.

* * *

Severus wachte auf und schaute um sich. Er konnte niemanden sehen und entschloss sich in dem Raum ein wenig umzuschauen.

Severus ging durch den Raum und blieb vor einem großen Regal stehen. In dem Regal standen die verschiedensten Flaschen und Severus nahm eine heraus. Er drehte es und las das Etikett. Es war ein Trank Namens „Trank der Lebenden Toten". Er stellte die Phiole wieder zurück und schaute sich das Regal weiter an. Nach und nach schaute er sich Flaschen an und holte sie raus.

Als er Schritte hörte, die näher kamen, lief Severus schnell wieder zurück zu seinem Bett und setzte sich drauf.

„Hallo Severus. Bist du schon lange wach?", fragte Albus.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein noch nicht so lange."

„Ich muss für ein paar Stunden weg. Solange wird Poppy auf dich aufpassen, Ok?", meinte Albus und Severus nickte.

Albus verabschiedete sich und verließ den Krankenflügel.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Zaubertränke brauchen. Wenn du möchtest kannst du in die Bibliothek gehen und dir ein Buch holen. Damit dir nicht allzu langweilig wird.", schlug Poppy vor.

Severus hopste vom Bett und lief aus dem Krankenflügel.

Als er in der Bibliothek ankam, war Madame Pince nicht da. Also beschloss Severus sich selbst Bücher zu Suchen.

Er lief durch die Bücherreihen und nahm sich Bücher für Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlungen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Außerdem nahm er sich noch Bücher über Hogwarts und den Gründern.

Er legte die Bücher auf einen Tisch und als er fertig war kehrte er zum Tisch zurück. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie viele Bücher er sich da genommen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches der Bücher er zurücklassen sollt also dachte er einen Zauber zu benutzen. Er schlug das Buch für Zauberkunst auf und blätterte dort ein wenig rum. Als er den Zauber fand, las er sich den Artikel durch und schloss das Buch wieder. Er legte die Bücher auf einen Stapel und konzentrierte sich. Innerlich sagte er immer wieder den Spruch auf und plötzlich fingen die Bücher an zu schweben. Glücklich verließ Severus die Bibliothek und die Bücher flogen hinter ihm her.

Kurz bevor er den Krankenflügel erreichte, lief Professor Flitwick ihm über den Weg. Als Flitwick die fliegenden Bücher sah, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Er starrte Severus hinterher. Er konnte kaum glauben was er da gerade sah. Wie kann ein Fünfjähriger Junge ohne Zauberstab solch einen Zauber ausführen? Und dann auch noch mit so einem schweren Gegenstand? Noch nicht einmal seine Schüler im ersten Jahr bekommen das hin. Vorallem ohne Zauberstab?!

Severus hingegen hatte dem Professor für Zauberkunst kaum Beachtung geschenkt, da er sich immer noch auf den Zauber konzentrieren musste.

Severus betrat den Krankenflügel und ließ die Bücher auf sein Bett nieder. Zufrieden setzte er sich dazu und fing ein Buch über Zaubertränke an zu lesen.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey schaute hin und wieder zu dem Jungen und war zufrieden als sie ihn lesen sah. Aber wunderte sich warum ein fünfjähriger Junge schon lesen konnte und wie er die ganzen Bücher überhaupt mitgebracht hatte.

Aber sie wollte ihn nicht stören und machte sich an ihre Arbeit.

Severus verschlang ein Buch nach dem anderen und war schon mit dem vierten Buch fertig. Er legte das Buch beiseite und stieg von seinem Bett.

Er ging hinüber zu Madame Pomfrey, die gerade über einen Kessel gebeugt war.

„Was brauen Sie da für einen Trank?", fragte Severus und versuchte neugierig in den Kessel zu schauen. Aber er war zu klein. Wieso musste ich immer nur zu klein sein?

„Einen Beruhigungstrank. Aber er will mir nicht recht gelingen.", sagte Poppy.

Severus holte sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn an den Kessel. Anschließend kletterte er drauf und schaute in den Kessel.

„Pass auf, dass du ja nicht in den Kessel fällst.", meinte Poppy besorgt.

„Ich passe schon auf. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen.", antwortete Severus und musterte den Trank.

„Der Trank sollte doch eigentlich eine grüne Flüssigkeit sein, oder nicht? Ich glaube Sie haben zu viel von den Florfliegen hineingetan. Um den Trank wieder zu korrigieren müssen Sie einen Blutegel hinzufügen. Dann sollte der Trank richtig sein.", sagte Severus.

Poppy schaute den Jungen verblüfft an aber tat was er gesagt hatte. Augenblicklich färbte der Trank sich grün und hatte die richtige Konsistenz. Woher wusste der Junge soviel über Zaubertränke? Das konnte er doch nicht von diesem Buch haben, was er soeben gelesen hatte.

"Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Poppy.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gerade ein wenig über Zaubertränke gelesen aber ich weiß auch nicht warum ich das mit diesen Trank hier wusste. Es kam mir einfach in den Sinn. Außerdem scheint das Fach Zaubertränke gar nicht so schwer zu sein."

Poppy lächelte. „Weißt du, du erinnerst mich an jemanden, der auch Severus heißt. Er ist auch immer so begeistert, wenn es um Zaubertränke geht."

„Stimmt ja auch. Es ist wirklich ein faszinierendes Fach. Auch wenn ich jetzt erst fünf Jahre alt bin werde ich später einmal etwas mit Zaubertränke machen.", sagte Severus lächelnd.

"Dann musst du aber noch viel lernen.", sagte Poppy.

Severus nickte. „Ich weiß und dass werde ich auch."

Beide arbeiteten zusammen an den Tränken und Poppy stellte fest, dass Severus wirklich eine Begabung für dieses Gebiet hatte. Er erinnert mich wirklich an Severus und wie er mir früher öfters mal geholfen hatte.

Sie hatten einige Stunden gearbeitet als Professor Dumbledore zu ihnen stieß.

„Hallo Albus. Wir sind gleich fertig hier.", sagte Poppy.

Severus fügte die letzte Zutat hinzu und Poppy regulierte die Temperatur so wie es Severus ihr gesagt hatte.

Albus beobachtete das Schauspiel interessiert. Es schien ihm Spaß zu machen.

Severus gähnte und Poppy sah dies. „Geh lieber ins Bett. Morgen können wir dann weiter machen, Ok?", meinte Poppy.

Severus nickte und verabschiedete sich von den Erwachsenen.

„Wie ich sehe hat Severus großen Spaß am brauen.", sagte Albus.

Poppy nickte. „Außerdem ist er ziemlich begabt. Er hat eher mir erklärt wie man die Tränke braut als ich ihm. Irgendwie erinnert er mich an unseren Severus, wie er im ersten Schuljahr war. Er war damals auch so fasziniert von diesem Fach und konnte nicht genug davon kriegen."

„Da hast du Recht. Ich war eben bei Severus aber er war nicht da. Und die Eule saß auch noch da und wartet wahrscheinlich immer noch auf ihn.", sagte Albus.

„Komisch. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird sich sicher Melden wenn er Zeit gefunden hat.", meinte Poppy.

„Du hast Recht. Kommst du Morgen zu dem Ordentreffen?", fragte Albus und Poppy nickte. „Wo findet es denn statt?"

"Wir treffen uns alle in der großen Halle und werden dann gemeinsam hinüber zum Hauptquartier gehen. So ist es sicherer. Sei so um 6 Uhr in der großen Halle", antwortete Albus.

Poppy nickte und beide verließen den Krankenflügel.

* * *

to be continued!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hier ist ein neuer Teil!!!!!**

**Declaimer:** Wie imemer gehören mir die Figuren in meinr Story nicht. Sondern J.K. Rowling!!!!

**Anmerkung:** - Der Text, der in diesen Zeichen steht, ist ein Traum.

* * *

#Severus stand mitten in einem Raum, der aussah wie eine Küche. Mitten in der Küche stand ein riesiger Tisch und viele Leute saßen Drumherum. Sie unterhielten sich fröhlich.

Severus entdeckte unter den Menschen Madame Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore. Auch noch ein paar andere, die er aber nicht beim Namen kannte.

Severus drehte sich zur Tür, die plötzlich aufflog.

Herein gestürmt kamen Menschen in schwarzen Umhängen und unheimlichen Masken. Severus wich instinktiv in eine Ecke zurück. Irgendwoher kannte er diese Gestalten aber er konnte nicht sagen woher. Aber es riefen keine angenehme Gefühle hervor.

Die Leute in der Küche versuchten sich gegen die Angreifer zu wehren aber es waren einfach zu viele. Severus sah wie grüne Lichtstrahlen aus den Zauberstäben der Angreifer kamen und die Menschen trafen. Schreiend vielen sie zu Boden und rührten sich nicht mehr.

Nun schaute Severus zu Professor Dumbledore, der mit vier Angreifern auf einmal Kämpfte. Alle vier haben ihre Zauberstäbe und augenblicklich schoss wieder dieses grüne Licht aus ihren Zauberstäben und dieses Licht traf Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore brach leblos zu Boden. Severus konnte das Lachen der Angreifer hören und sie flohen aus dem Haus, während sie das Haus noch in Brand steckten.

Severus sah sich um und sah, dass niemand mehr am Leben war. Panik stieg in ihm auf und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. #

Severus wachte schweißgebadet auf und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Er blickte um sich und merkte, dass er sich wieder in der Schule befand. Er wusste nicht was er mit diesem Traum anfangen sollte aber er hatte das ungute Gefühl als ob heute noch irgendetwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Er musste es dem Schulleiter sagen. Irgendwas drang ihn förmlich es förmlich dazu es zu erzählen.

Severus beschloss den Schulleiter aufzusuchen und hopste vom Bett.

Schnell lief Severus die Gänge hinunter zum Büro des Schulleiters. Er sagte das Passwort und lief die Treppe hinauf, die sichtbar wurden.

Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte Severus in das Büro aber dort traf er niemanden an. Wo ist er? Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er immer da sein würde?

Severus dachte kurz nach und entschloss sich seine Magie anzuwenden. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Schulleiter. Plötzlich wurde er in blaues Licht eingehüllt und war augenblicklich verschwunden.

* * *

Albus betrat die Große Halle, wo man schon auf ihn wartete.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen gehabt. Wir können jetzt los.", meinte Albus.

Er ging zum Kamin und wollte gerade Flohpulver hineinstreuen als er seinen Namen rufen hörte.

Albus drehte sich um und sah blaues Licht in der Mitte der Halle. Er wusste sofort was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Er wurde mit seiner Vermutung bestätigt, als er Severus sah, der auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Albus hatte den anderen Ordenmitglieder von ihm erzählt und wie er nach Hogwarts kam.

„Was machst du denn hier? Müsstest du nicht schon längst im Bett liegen und schlafen?", fragte Albus.

„Sie dürfen nicht weg gehen. Etwas Schreckliches wird mit Ihnen und mit allen anderen hier passieren.", sagte Severus aufgeregt.

"Was wird denn passieren?", fragte Albus. Er konnte sehen, wie ängstlich der Junge war.

„So komische Menschen in schwarzen Umhängen und Masken werden Sie in einer großen Küche angreifen. Niemand wird eine Chance haben. Diese Männer werden Sie alle mit so einem grünen Licht angreifen und wenn sie davon getroffen werden, dann fallen Sie einfach um. Danach haben diese komischen Menschen das Haus in Brand gesteckt. Sie dürfen da nicht hingehen.", sagte Severus flehend, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Albus nahm den Kleinen in die Arme und hob ihn hoch.

"Keine Bange. Wir werden nicht da hin gehen. Wir werden einfach hier bleiben und setzen uns gemeinsam an den Tisch dort. Was hältst du davon?", fragte Albus und Severus nickte.

Albus setzte sich an den Slytherin Tisch und die Ordenmitglieder taten dies ebenfalls.

„Woher weißt du denn, dass wir angegriffen werden?", fragte Albus.

„Ich habe es geträumt. Ich bin eben davon aufgewacht. Und ich hatte das Gefühl als ob irgendetwas Schreckliches passieren würde.", sagte Severus.

„Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Wir werden vorerst da nicht hingehen, Ok? Molly hier wird dich wieder in dein Bett begleiten. Sie wird dann noch ein wenig bei dir bleiben.", sagte Albus und Severus nickte. Er sprang vom Schoß des Direktors und nahm die Hand von Molly Weasley, die ihm ihre Hand hinhielt. Beide verließen daraufhin die Große Halle.

„Du glaubst ihm?", fragte Moody.

Albus nickte. „ihr habt ja gehört, was er gesagt hat. Wieso sollte er alles erfinden. Außerdem woher sollte Severus wissen, wo das Ordentreffen stattfindet."

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte Remus Lupin.

„Das beste ist, wenn wir eine Weile warten müssen bis wir dorthin können.", antwortete Albus.

„Mein schönes Haus.", jammerte Sirius.

„Du kannst solange bei uns bleiben, Sirius.", meinte Arthur Weasley.

Sirius lächelte. „Danke."

„Aber wie sind die Todesser eigentlich in das Haus gekommen ohne dass wir etwas bemerkt haben?", fragte Tonks.

„Das kann ich euch auch nicht sagen. Sie müssen entweder durch die Tür oder durch den Karmin gekommen sein.", meinte Albus.

„Aber das ist doch unmöglich. Die müssen die Passwörter kennen um durch die Eingänge hinein zu gelangen.", meinte Moody.

„Die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung wäre, dass sie die Passwörter erfahren haben.", sagte Remus.

„Snape!"; sagte Sirius laut.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass Severus was damit zu tun hat?", fragte Albus.

„Er wusste schließlich die Passwörter und hat mit Voldemort zu tun. Außerdem meldet er sich seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr, oder?", antwortete Sirius.

„Da hast du Recht. Er hat sicherlich etwas damit zu tun.", sagte Moody.

„Nun hört aber mal auf. Wir wissen nicht was mit Severus passiert ist. Aber einst kann ich euch versichern. Severus würde uns nie verraten. Dafür würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen.", sagte Albus ein wenig gereizt. Konnten sie denn nicht endlcih verstehen, dass man Severus trauen konnte?

„Aber wer könnte denn sonst die Passwörter verraten haben?", fragte Arthur Weasley.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssen einfach mal abwarten was geschehen wird.", meinte Albus und stand auf.

„Ich gehe mal gucken, was Severus macht.", sagte Albus und verließ die Große Halle.

* * *

Molly und Severus waren mittlerweile im Krankenflügel angekommen und sie hatte Severus wieder ins Bett gebracht.

„Geht es dir jetzt wieder besser?", fragte Molly und Severus nickte.

„Danke.", meinte Severus und Molly lächelte ihn an. „Hab ich doch gern gemacht."

Molly drehte sich um und sah den Schulleiter im Zimmer stehen.

„Wie geht es dir Severus?", fragte Albus und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Molly hatte sich verabschiedet und ist wieder hinunter zu den anderen gegangen.

"Besser. Aber wer waren denn diese Männer?", fragte Severus.

„Die Männer, die du gesehen hast, nennen sich Todesser und sind die Untergebenen Voldemorts. Voldemort ist ein schwarz Magier und alle Leute fürchten ihn. Er fügt Menschen Leid zu und freut sich darüber. Nur wenige arbeiten gegen ihn. Der Orden des Phoenix ist die einzige Organisation, die sich tatsächlich gegen Voldemort stellt.", erklärte Albus.

„Was ist der Orden des Phoenix?", fragte Severus neugierig.

"Der Orden des Phoenix ist eine Organisation, die sich gegen Voldemort stellt. Sie versuchen die Pläne von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern zu vereiteln. Durch den Orden konnten schon einige Menschen vor Voldemort und vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet werden. Der Traum, den du hattest, hat einen Angriff auf den Orden gezeigt.", erklärte Albus.

„Sie sind beim Orden und die anderen auch?", fragte Severus erstaunt.

Albus nickte. „Und du hast den Orden gerettet und dafür bin ich dir Dankbar."

Severus lächelte. „Hab ich doch gern gemacht." Er war stolz. Severus war stolz darauf jemanden geholfen zu haben. Auch in der Zukunft würde er versuchen Menschen zu helfen.

„Wenn du wieder so einen Traum haben solltest, dann komm jederzeit zu mir, Ok?", meine Albus und Severus nickte.

„Nun leg dich noch etwas hin und schlaf noch ein wenig.", sagte Albus und deckte Severus zu.

Anschließend ging er aus dem Zimmer und in die Große Halle zurück.

* * *

to be continued!!!!

Hoffe auf ein paar Feedbacks!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
